Of True Love and Imaginations
by Lovely.ExOh
Summary: “You’re like no one I’ve ever met. When I first met you, you were the cocky and over confident and snobby and obnoxious guy that everyone seemed to love. Then at the bar, you were the perfect guy, so nice, so sincere, it was bewildering. You stunned me.”
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it is, the apparently highly anticipated sequel to, Of Tall Tales and Love. This story starts out the same as the first, Nate cheats on Kris, she leaves, she goes to Davis farms, but the twist, is that instead of accepting Junior's date for a job offer, she declines. Instead, she goes to Raintree, where she works as their lawyer. Strap on your seatbelts, it's going to get crazy.**

_**Kristine Furillo**_

"I only have a job opening if you have a dinner opening." He said, smiling warmly at her. His hand was slung around her waist, and she gently pushed it off, returning his smile, with just a hint of an icy glare.

"Well, I don't have a dinner opening. Listen, are you going to give me the job or not?" she asked, her eyes bearing into his sharply. He, at first, seemed taken aback by her refusal. Junior Davis was apparently not the kind of person that got rejected often. He recovered quickly, flashing another smile in her direction. She frowned at him and his smile faded.

"I'm sorry. I'd really like to give you a job, but I can't. I'm really not the person in charge at this place, that's my dad. I can make you an appointment with him, but other than that, there's nothing I can do for you." He told her, his forehead creased in frustration.

"You're not going to give me a job just because I don't want to go out with you?" she asked, her temperature rising with her anger. She felt an angry blush creep up her cheeks and she cursed herself.

"I'm not saying that we wouldn't take you. I'm saying that we don't need you." He replied smugly, and Kris wanted to slap him. Her lips set in a thin line, her fists clenched at her sides. Junior smirked at her and she lost herself. Her hand raised and came down, connecting with Junior's cheek. She watched his hand come up to the stinging skin.

"You're an asshole." She told him.

She watched his mouth open in surprise, but she didn't wait to hear what he had to say. She turned on her heel and walked back to her fire engine red mustang. She dropped into the front seat, slipped on her sunglasses, and gave Junior Davis one last look before skidding out of his driveway.

The next place she stopped was another horse farm. _'Is this all people do out here?' _she asked herself before pulling in. The driveway wasn't as nice as the one at Davis farms. There were horses running around in fields, some of them with babies. Kris's stomach suddenly lurched at the word baby. She didn't know why that word had affected her that way.

She had never really thought about having kids before. She didn't know why looking at babies, or baby clothes, or just thinking the word baby had such an effect on her. Her hand flew to her flat empty stomach and she bit her lip. _'Maybe I'm just not meant to have kids, and this is just sort of anxiety about it or something.' _She thought before removing her hand from her stomach, and putting it back on the steering wheel.

When she reached her destination, she sat in the car for a minute, taking in all the sights. The small house looked quaint, perfect, picturesque. The bright red barn on the other side of the yard looked like it came from a child's story book. She stepped out of the car, her feet landing on the lush green grass. She looked around for people, and what she saw caught her off guard.

A man no older than herself was walking a horse in from one of the fields. The closely cropped, yet tightly curled brown hair sent off a vibe of fun and entertainment. But what really shocked her was his clothing, or, lack there of. His jeans were loose fitting, hanging low on his hips, giving her just a glimpse of his blue boxers. He was, however, lacking a shirt. His tanned skin glistened in the sunlight, and his muscles flexed with every gentle tug on the horse.

When she finally regained her composure, she raced into the barn after him, trying to get the flush in her cheeks out, and her mind on business. She watched the man put the horse into the stall, a gentle, genuine smile gracing his lips. She slowly approached him, making sure not to make too much noise.

"Hello?" she said when she thought she was close enough. The guy looked around wildly, his head moving back and forth until he spotted her. He looked at her, seemingly confused for a minute before he smiled.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, holding out his hand for her to take. When she grasped his hand, she couldn't help but blush, thanking god that the barn was dim.

"I was wondering if you guys needed a lawyer or something. I know this is unorthodox, but I don't really know how things work around here." She told him, moving her hands with her words.

He smiled at her and she felt her knees go weak, but they managed to support her until he looked away. "Actually, we do need one of those, but you're going to need to talk to my mom about getting hired. This is her place, at least until I inherit it." He told her, wiping his hands on his pants. She smiled and she waited for him to tell her where she could find his mother, but he didn't speak.

"Where can I find your mom Mister…" she trailed off, realizing that she didn't even know his name. He gave her another smile, but she was ready for this one. Her hand flew to one of the stall doors, effectively giving her some support.

"Ritter. Matt Ritter. Yeah, she's in the office just down the hall." He told her, pointing to a room down the isle, the door slightly ajar, letting a sliver of light cast itself onto the concrete barn floor. She smiled at him and quickly walked down the hall, trying to get away from the suffocating feeling she seemed to be experiencing.

She knocked lightly on the door, peeking in just a little. "Hello?" she called into the room, and was surprised to see a petite woman sitting at the desk, mountains of files covering most of her.

"Hello?" the woman responded. Kris walked into the room, making her way to the desk, avoiding the precariously perched folder mountains that were threatening to topple over.

"Uh, hi, Misses Ritter?" she asked, and the woman bolted upright, a warm smile on her face. The woman was in her forties, but she definitely didn't look it. She had a kind smile, and warm inviting eyes that just seemed to welcome you to the family before you even told her your name.

"That's me. What can I do for you?" she asked, motioning Kris to the lone empty chair. Kris sat gratefully, her legs sore and cramped from hours in the car.

"I'm Kristine Furillo, and I know this is going to sound weird, and a little unorthodox, but I was wondering if you needed a lawyer?" she asked, a nervous grimace on her face. Mrs. Ritter smiled and nodded gently.

"As a matter of fact, we do, and you look like just the person for the job. You can live here in the trailer, or, you can go find an apartment, the pay is-"

"The pay doesn't even matter as long as I can live off of it. And I'd love to live here." She said thankfully. Mrs. Ritter beamed at her, obviously approving of Kris.

"You can move in right away, unless it's going to take a few days. You look like the kind of girl who loves to shop." She joked, and Kris laughed lightly.

"Actually, I don't have anything. I left it all back with my…" she almost said boyfriend. The word was just a normal part of her vocabulary now, slipping from her lips as easily as her own name.

"Oh… well I'm sure you'll get situated soon enough." Mrs. Ritter smiled, and Kris smiled back, grateful that the woman didn't pry.

This was going to work just fine. She had a place to live, a steady income. It seemed like the Ritters were nice enough, they would get along just fine. Kris made her way to the trailer that Matt's mother had directed her to. The thing was small, nothing like what she was used to, but she would adjust soon enough.

She had to bend her head low to avoid hitting her head on the doorway, but once she was inside, it seemed perfect. She laid down on the couch and closed her eyes, smiling to herself.

_See, I don't need stupid Nate. I'm doing fine all on my own. _She told herself, biting her lip to contain her excitement.

There was a quiet knock on the door, and she quickly sat upright, running a hand over her hair to make sure it looked okay. Matt entered without waiting for her to say anything. He was now wearing a shirt, but the fact that Kris knew what was under it made her blush.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to the club with me and a couple friends later?" he asked her, and she smiled. He was shy.

"I'd love to." She said, and he smiled broadly. _I'd love to._

_**Junior Davis**_

He couldn't believe this. He couldn't believe that he had been turned down by a girl. Junior Davis sat at the breakfast counter in his kitchen, his face clouded over with anger. He was used to getting what he wanted, and when he didn't get it, he wasn't sure how to handle it. He had never worried about getting girls though, that was always effortless with his boy next door good looks, his charming smile, and his dimples.

He didn't know what he had done wrong. He offered the girl the job. What more did she want? Junior felt his phone vibrate from inside of his jeans pocket, and he pulled it out, clicking the answer button.

"Yeah?" he said wearily, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, we're going out tonight." He heard Matt's voice say. Junior's hand plopped back down on the marble counter, sighing.

"I don't think I'm up for it." He said into the phone, his mind going over his conversation with Kristine Furillo.

"No, we're going out. You, Dani, me, and the new lawyer here. Mom told me to take her out to get to know some kids our age, and I figured we should take her to the club." Matt told him, and Junior nodded, even though Matt wasn't there to see it.

"Fine. I'll meet you there in an hour." He said and he hung up.

Junior walked up the stairs into his room. He walked to his closet and rummaged through his clothes. He pulled out a button up and threw it on over his bare chest. He grabbed his keys and made his way to the door. "Dani, if you're going to come out, we're going now!" He yelled, his voice echoing through the empty house. Dani came bounding down the stairs, her short cut black hair bouncing in a pony tail.

"I'm here, I'm here!" she told him, patting him a little roughly on the shoulder. Junior pushed her back a little and smiled. This was normal. This was his family. His family was unorthodox, not normal, strange. Any way you put it, his family was different. Dani sent him a glare and led the way out the door.

-

When they got to the club, the music was loud, the dance floor was packed, and Matt was no where to be seen. Dani jumped in an attempt to see over the throngs of people, but her height prevented anything. Junior cast a glace toward the bar, and instantly spotted his curly haired best friend. He gently nudged Dani's arm and she followed his path toward the bar. When they finally got there, Junior noticed that Matt was not alone.

Instead of the ugly girl, or plain girl he was expecting to be Raintree's new lawyer to look like, he saw Kris Furillo. Her head was thrown back in laughter, exposing the pale skin of her neck. Her laugh was contagious, and it took everything in Junior not to laugh along with her. He sat down on the vacant stool next to her, and waited to see if she would notice him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her eyes narrowed, her lips set in a thin line. Junior's smile faltered, but she didn't notice it.

"My best friend Matt invited me." He informed her. He clapped Matt on the back, who was now distracted by Dani.

"Matt is too nice to have a friend like you." She said, sipping her drink delicately.

"Well, think again. Matt and I have been friends since we were little." He told her. He turned to the bartender and ordered a beer. Kris looked over at Matt, and he turned toward her like he had a Kris sense.

"Are you really friends with this ass?" she asked him, and an amused smile played over his best friend's face.

"Actually, yeah. We're the generation that's bringing Davis and Raintree together." He told her. He smiled at her, and Kris smiled back. Junior's smile evaporated and he felt his hand grip the beer tighter.

He didn't know why Kris was such a big deal to him. He couldn't say she was like the other girls, he would admit that. Every other girl he knew was so worried about her hair and her makeup, but not Kris. She wasn't even wearing makeup right now, and she still looked stunning. Usually girls were throwing themselves at Junior, but she wasn't like other girls. She knew how to avoid his tactics, she seemed to think better.

Junior turned away from the others. Dani, Matt, and Kris were now engaged in an animated conversation, and he felt out of place all of the sudden. He felt over dressed and under dressed at the same time. He looked back over at Kris, who was smiling at something Dani said.

He gently tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to him, a glare already set on her face.

"What do you want now?" she asked, anger dripping from her words like venom.

"I wanted to start over. I know I shouldn't have done that date thing, but I'm just used to girls being all over me, you just kind of caught me off guard." He told her. She looked him up and down, like she was gauging his truthfulness. Finally, her face split into a weak smile, and Junior beamed back.

"Alright. We'll start from the beginning. Hi, I'm Kristine Furillo. My friends call me Kris." She held out her hand and I stared at her manicured fingers.

"I'm Junior Davis. My friends call me Junior." He told her, and Kris smiled, making his heart flip inside of his chest.

"I'm sure it's a pleasure to meet you Junior." She said, and even in the barely there lighting of the club, he could see a blush creep up her cheeks.

"So, do you think you can handle two clients at once?" he asked, his hand still in hers, even though they weren't shaking anymore. When she noticed this, she quickly pulled her hand back, putting it under her thigh.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking down at the scratched, scuffed surface of the bar counter.

"I'm wondering if you still wanted to be a lawyer for Davis Farms, but if you think you can't handle Raintree and Davis then-"

"I can take both of you." She cut him off, her eyes sharp and determined. Junior smiled and held up his hands, a surrender.

"I was just saying it was okay if you didn't want to do it." He said, putting one of his hands on his chest. She gave a nervous smile, and it almost reassured Junior to know that he had that kind of effect on her.

"I'd love to take you're farm on." She told him, and he smiled. He sipped his beer and smiled at her. She smiled back and took a sip of her own drink. He looked toward the DJ booth and watched the DJ bob his head along with the music, his headphones tight over his ears.

The next thing he knew, there was stomping feet, yelling, and not the normal bar shouts, angry yells. He turned back toward Kris and saw her standing, yelling at a blond hair guy. Her face was red, not in an embarrassed way, but in an angry way. They were yelling at each other, their hands waving around in an angry manner.

Junior quickly stood up and walked over to the two of them. He put a hand on Kris's arm, and a hand on the guy's chest. "What's going on here?" he asked, the question directed more at Kris than anyone. Kris looked at him, a deep sadness hidden in her eyes that made him want to pull her into his arms and hold her tight against him.

"Just my stupid EX, Nate!" she shouted the word ex like she was performing an exorcism.

"This is none of your business pretty boy." He heard Nate say, and Junior angled himself so that he was staring into the face of the other guy.

"Just leave her alone man. She obviously wants nothing to do with you." He said, his voice calm, even though he felt like shouting at him and punching him in the face.

Without warning, Nate's fist came flying and hit him square in the jaw. Junior curse loudly and bent down at the middle. Kris knelt down beside him and took his face in her hands.

"Are you okay?!" she asked, her eyes worried. Junior smiled, hiding the throbs of pain his jaw was sending through his body.

"I'm absolutely perfect now." He told her, and what surprised him most, was that he was telling the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long wait on the chapter, I was having horrible writers block, but I finally managed to get this chapter ou

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on the chapter, I was having horrible writers block, but I finally managed to get this chapter out.**

_**Kristine Furillo**_

Kris shot upright in the bed, her hair plastered to the sweat on her forehead. She felt the bed next to her, panicking when she didn't immediately feel his body next to her. Suddenly, her hand connected with something warm and firm, his back. She breathed a sigh of relief and lay back down on the soft flannel sheets, her hand laying on her still flat stomach.

She knew soon the skin would stretch, making room for the baby inside of her. She knew that the stretch marks that faded almost two years ago would be making another appearance. She turned onto her side and she felt Junior's body ship so that she was spooned against his body.

"Having another one of those weird dreams again?" he mumbled tiredly against the skin of her shoulder and she nodded.

"I don't know what's going on. I never had these kinds of dreams when I had Ayden and Ava." She whispered, and she felt Junior nuzzle closer into her. She smiled and turned so that she was facing him, their noses touching ever so lightly.

"How's baby three?" he asked in a tired sleepy voice. Kris put Junior's hand on her stomach and he rubbed it gently, slowly, like he could actually feel the two month old fetuses moving around inside of her.

"Amazing." She whispered back. She loved the feeling of having another human in her, how it was all dependent on her. After she had the twins, she always had an empty feeling in her stomach. She knew that this was what she was destined to do. Be pregnant, be a mother.

Many people avoided pregnancy like it was a plague, something that would ruin you. Kris knew different. She knew what it was like to sustain a life. She knew how it felt to give birth, to know that feeling of utter completeness. To know that there was someone that would love you, no matter what you said, no matter what you did.

"That's good." Junior whispered. He was falling back asleep, and Kris let him. When his breathing was once again even, she quietly slipped out of bed and walked into the twin's room. This was the room that always calmed her.

The walls were painted a dark, inky blue dotted with white star constellations. The bedspreads in the cribs matched, stars and planets adorning the blankets. The tapped the mobile that hung above her daughter's crib, watching the plastic stars and planets revolve around the sun in the middle.

There was a soft, whispering noise coming from one of the cribs, Ayden's, and she turned her attention to him, smiling at his sleep worn face.

"Mommy?" he whispered groggily before his eyes closed again, falling back into the land of dreams.

"I love you guys." She whispered softly, so she wouldn't wake them, then she slowly backed out of the room.

She walked back into her bedroom and laid back down in the bed. Junior pulled her close to him and she smiled. She loved him so much. He seemed to always know what she was feeling, what she was thinking. It amazed her. She had dated before Junior. The thought of Nate made her shiver. She hadn't thought about him in years. Sure, she had seen him on billboards and in magazines, he was a model, but it never really registered. She wondered what it would have been like if she had ended up marrying him.

They probably would have been living lavishly, going to parties all the time, at all hours of the night. They would be living in a rich part of California with all the A-list celebrities. She wondered if they would have had kids. She thought about what they would look like. She wondered if they would have Nate's blonde hair, or her brown.

Kris shook her head. Why was she suddenly thinking about the past so much? These dreams she'd been having were scaring her. She had dreamed of many things from the past, where things changed. There was one where Nate didn't cheat on her, she never left, and she never met Junior. There was another where Junior and she stayed broken up. Another where she found out she could never get pregnant, one where she got pregnant but lost the babies, one where they came out still born, and now this one, where she and Junior didn't get together like they were supposed to.

They had been coming ever since she announced her pregnancy at dinner a week ago. Her hand flew across her stomach, and she felt Junior's arm resting there too. She smiled when she felt that familiar spark. She felt it every time they touched, every time they kissed. It amazed her that even after being together for almost 3 years, she still loved him this much. She had heard stories of love fading over time, of love just dying after having children. But they didn't have anything like that, they were still as in love with each other as they day they said it to each other for the first time.

It had always been Junior, she concluded. She remembered that while she was with Nate, she would constantly have dreams of her with a tall, handsome stranger, and though she would never admit it, she was positive that the guy in her dream was Junior. Then when she had met him, it was like fate. She was almost too stunned to speak. She knew it would always be Junior. She would always love him, even if they ended up getting a divorce or something.

She couldn't picture her life, her family, without him. She couldn't picture not meeting him, not having what she had at this very moment. The thought practically killed her. What would she do if she didn't have the twins? Who would she have married? The thought made her want to fall back asleep, finish the dream she had started, but another part was forcing her to stay awake. She didn't want to know what kind of trouble she got herself into. She didn't want to see any possible kids that she didn't have now. She didn't want the heartache.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Junior propped himself up on his elbow, staring at her from above. He looked like a god, she surmised before responding.

"I don't really know." She said carefully, eyeing his face to gage his reaction. "This one seemed to real, like, I really was there, living it." She finished, and she turned to lay on her back.

"But you know that none of them are true. You know that whenever you wake up, I'm going to be there. You do know that, right?" he said, his face a mask of worry and confusion.

"Of course I do!" she replied, putting a hand on his chest. He smiled and she smiled back. She loved the way he smiled. Lazy and carefree. He didn't mind that the kids were growing up; that they were growing older, life was flying by them at a rapid pace.

"I love you so much." He said a promise more than a statement.

"I love you too." She replied before covering his lips with her own. He kissed back, his mouth moving against hers in a ritual dance, something they loved and would never forget.

The next thing she knew, he was tugging her on top of him. She straddled him and bent low to kiss him, her tongue slipping into his mouth, tasting him. He grabbed her waist and she felt his fingers dug into her. She knew each fingertip was going to leave a light bruise, but she didn't care, it wasn't a brand, she was already his. She was always his.

_**Junior Davis**_

He woke up before Kris in the morning. He slipped from the bed soundlessly, quickly dressing. As he went to leave the room, he caught sight of Kris, and his breath caught in his throat. She looked gorgeous, she always did. Her hair messy and wild, she sheets tangled around her feet. He smirked at the bruises he had left on her. He hadn't meant to, she just made him crazy, in a good way.

He walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of orange juice. He drank it quickly before putting the glass in the dishwasher. He walked over to the kitchen table and plucked a pen from the pen cup and scribbled a quick note that he was going to Matt and Dani's and that he would be back soon.

He looked at the note for a minute, the words scrawled messily and easily on the piece of paper. He prayed that Kris didn't wake up having a nightmare that she never met him again, and he wasn't there. Or that he didn't take her back when he found out she was pregnant. He looked at the open door, the love of his life still sprawled on the bed. He bit his lip and grabbed the keys to his car.

Kris and Junior had both decided that Mustangs and Porsches weren't suitable parenting cars, so they both decided to hand in their luxury car's keys and buy an SUV. The big blue SUV held seven people. The only other thing he had ever driven that was Dani's Escalade.

He slid into the driver's seat and started the car. He shifted into drive and backed out.

-

Junior knocked on the door of Dani and Matt's apartment gently, it was early, and he wasn't sure if they were awake yet. He knew what having a new kid was like, and he was sure they were soaking up as much sleep as they could. Dani opened the door suddenly; her face flushed, a smile on her face, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh hey big brother!" she greeted, and she hugged him tightly. "Have you come to relieve me of my motherly duties? Please tell me yes!" she joked, her hands in a praying position. She led him into the house, leaving him in the living room. "I'll get Matt." She called behind her shoulder.

He knew she was going to the baby's room. She loved being in there. She loved holding the little bundle of smiles. She loved the gummy smiles and the drool. She was a natural born mother.

"Hey!" Matt greeted when he walked through the doorway.

"Hey man." Junior said, grasping Matt's hand.

"So what's up?" Matt asked sitting down at the kitchen table, pushing his chair back so that it was on it's two back legs.

"I'm worried about Kris, and what's going on with her." He said slowly, carefully.

Matt's chair fell backwards, and Junior got up from his own chair and looked over the table at his best friend. Matt stood up and stared at Junior shocked. "Trouble in paradise?" Matt joked, and Junior scowled.

"Not like that. Ever since she told everyone she was pregnant, she's been having these weird dreams. Were we never end up the way we are now. In the most recent one, we haven't even gotten together, she doesn't even like me!" he almost shouted, and he heard the baby shout a little in the other room.

"Calm down man, it's not like you guys aren't together now. I mean, you guys are perfect. You guys are the poster kids for true love." Matt told him. Matt put a hand on his shoulder and he nodded.

"It's just weird, you know? I mean, what if she decides that what she sees in these dreams is better than what she has?" I asked, lowering in my head. Matt scoffed.

"What's better than what you guys have? You have two perfect kids, the perfect marriage, love." Matt listed the qualities on his fingers, but Junior couldn't help but keep thinking about what could go wrong. The 15 minute drive home was punctuated with thoughts about Kris not being there when he got home, about an empty apartment awaiting him.

The thought of Kris leaving him made his heart wrench, his stomach turn, his brain stop functioning. She was what was keeping him alive. Without her, he might as well be a shell, something empty. He would die without her.

He flew into the apartment, fully expecting everything to be gone, but everything was how he left it, except Kris was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast while Ayden and Ava played with their toys in the living room. Junior walked right up to his wife and kissed her hard. He was positive that his kiss must have bruised her lips on contact, but when he pulled away and examined them, there was nothing there.

"What was that for?" she asked dreamily, her eyes serene and happy.

"Just because I love you so much." Junior whispered in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe. Kris laughed and squirmed away, a laugh on her lips.

"Daddy, daddy!" he heard a chorus of squeals behind him and he turned around, only to see the twins barreling toward him. He managed to scoop them both up into the air at the same time, a task he had perfected over the years.

"Ayden, Ava!" he yelled, twirling them around in the air.

"Look what we made daddy!" Ava squealed, a wide smile on her face. Junior smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead, and he felt Ayden's sticky lips make contact with his cheek.

"I see I'm not the only woman in your life." Kris joked from behind him, and he threw her an amused look. She laughed and he put his kids down, only to have them take hold of his fingers in a tight grip and lead him toward the pile of toys in the middle of the room.

"We made the puzzle!" Ayden squealed, pointing to the array of cardboard pieces that was supposed to be the creatures of sesame street, but instead the forced together pieces of puzzle looked more like an abstract work of art.

"It's awesome!" Junior told them.

The weird thing was, Junior really did think it was awesome. He used to wonder why parents lied to their children and told them hideous things looked gorgeous, or perfect. Why get their hopes up? But once his kids were old enough to make the same pieces of art, he really did see it as a masterpiece.

"Mommy! Daddy liked it too!" Ava squealed excitedly, and he heard Kris say something excitedly. He smiled over at his wife, and she smiled back, a dimple forming in her cheek, one that he had memorized years ago, but still found absolutely beautiful and surprising.

Everything was okay. Everything was going to be okay. Or at least that's what he found himself saying lately.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long wait

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Writers block stinks.**

_**Kristine Furillo**_

"_I'm absolutely perfect now."_ Those words kept ringing in Kris's ears on the drive home. Dani had asked if she could ride with Matt, and she had wanted to make friends, so she said it was totally fine, even though it didn't feel that way. That meant she would have to drive with Junior, and for some reason, she was dreading it.

"You don't have to sit up against the door like I have the plague. I won't try anything if you don't want me to." Junior said without looking away from the road. He hadn't looked at her since they left the club.

"I… it's just…" Kris started, but she didn't finish. She could swear she saw Junior's shoulders slump when she didn't say anything more. When they pulled up by her trailer, she sat in the car for a second, not moving. She looked over at Junior and was shocked to see him looking back.

"Well, goodnight." He said, his lips curved into a smirk.

"I want to thank you for what you did with Nate." She finally blurted out. He looked out the windshield for a minute before looking back at her.

"No big deal." He finally said, but Kris shook her head.

"It's a big deal to me." She said, putting a hand on his forearm. He smiled and she couldn't help but smile back. She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek before she stepped out of the Porsche. "Thanks for the ride back." She said before walking into her trailer.

She quickly changed into the big t-shirt someone had left for her and lay down in the cot-like bed. She stared up at the white ceiling, thinking for a long time before she turned the light off, her mind still reeling. Though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she still felt the crackle of sparks on her lips when she fell asleep.

-

When she woke up, the feeling of static electricity on her lips was gone, and she got a sudden urge to replenish the feeling. _'Maybe I'm allergic to Junior Davis.' _She laughed at the thought. She put on the clothes from the day before and grabbed her wallet and the keys to her car.

She bounded out of the trailer, careful to avoid the low doorway, but what she saw when she exited the trailer hit her hard anyway. Junior was leaning against the door of her car, his back facing away from her trailer. She tried to turn around to grab the screen door of the trailer before it slammed shut and gave her away, but she never did have good luck.

Junior turned to her and her heart jumped in her throat at the sight of him. On the left side of his face was a mottled purple color, and yet he still managed to smile. She walked up to him and gently ran a finger over the outer edge of the bruise.

"I'm so sorry." She mumbled absentmindedly. Junior's hand came up quickly and grabbed her wrist. She looked into his eyes and her heart seemed to skip a beat. Her wrist was burning under his touch. He smirked and she couldn't help but notice that her knees went weak when he did so.

"If you're so sorry, then let me hang out with you today." Kris looked at him, into his eyes, before letting her eyes trail down to his mouth. She bit her bottom lip and looked back up at Junior. "Just as friends!" he told her.

Junior let her hand go and she let if fall limply at her side. She looked down at her feet and shuffled them a little, sending a little cloud of dust floating over the land. She looked back up at Junior, straight into his eyes and was struck by the intensity of the brown. His eyes sparkled mischievously, and she had a feeling that he was going to try some unfriendly things, but for some reason, she welcomed the feeling of him wanting her.

"Fine, but I'm going shopping. I left everything behind when I left…" she trailed off, leaving the spot open for him to finish.

"Nate." He said after a minute, and she nodded slowly. Junior hooked his finger under her chin and pushed her head up so that she was looking up. "You have nothing to be ashamed of." He whispered, and she nodded before pulling away from him, trying to escape the burning feeling his touch left behind.

Kris hopped into her car, and she felt Junior slide in next to her, but she refused to look over, she refused to get caught up in a whirlwind romance she knew would end up in a broken heart, most likely her heart. She felt Junior's arm slip around her shoulders and she cast a playful glare at him.

"What? Friends do this with each other." He joked, and she could help but smile.

"You're lucky your funny." She pointed to him and he smiled. She put the car into drive and they drove down the long driveway. "Do you know any good shopping places?" she asked, eyeing him when they stopped at the end of the driveway.

"Why do you assume I know good places to shop!" he asked, his face forming mock hurt.

"Because you live here." She said innocently.

"You're lying to me." He said, and she smirked.

"Whatever you say, Mister Davis." He smirked back and she pulled out of the driveway, still unsure of where she was going.

_**Junior Davis**_

He felt like an idiot walking around with that bruise on his face, but he walked around the entire mall like that, just so he could be near her. She had even let him put his arm around her waist at one point, before she turned sharply into a store, slipping out of his grasp.

He had watched her try on countless outfits, look at hundreds of accessories, thousands of shoes, but he still never got sick of watching her. He never tired of seeing her silky pale skin under a tank top, her long raven hair cascading over her shoulders. He never got sick of her bright white smile, or the way she crossed her arms over her stomach when she wasn't sure if she liked an outfit.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" he asked after she paid for another outfit. She cast him an amused glance before she started walking away. "What? Friends eat together." He reasoned, and she looked back at him.

"You're turning this into a date Junior." She told him, stopping. He bumped into the back of her and couldn't help but feel the burn of electricity. When she shivered, he made himself believe that she felt it too.

"No I'm not. I'm turning this into a girl's day out!" he said, making his voice higher and adding a lisp. Kris bent over at the middle, a fit of giggles slipping from between her lips.

"Stop that." She said when he grabbed her around the waist and spun her around from behind. He didn't stop though, and she didn't make him. He didn't care that they were in the middle of the mall, and that they weren't supposed to like each other, but he couldn't help himself.

When he put her down, she quickly spun around, sending her hair flying, settling it on her shoulders, some of it on her lips. He pushed the hair from her face, and he couldn't help but notice how close her face was to his. She was staring at him, daring him to kiss her. It was like she wanted to. He had to admit, he wanted it too, he wanted to kiss her more than he ever wanted anything before.

He leaned in, and she followed suit, her eyes roving his face for some kind of sign. He wasn't sure what she was looking for, but he was sure she wasn't going to find it. He could practically feel her lips on his, and he ached for the actual contact.

"Junior!" he heard someone call across the mall, and he knew right then, that he was about to kill someone.

He spun around and came face to face with Matt. He gave him an angry glare before turning back to Kris, who seemed an eternity away from him now. She was staring at the ground, shuffling her feet. Her hair was covering her face, so he had no idea whether she was excited about almost kissing him, or if she felt like Matt interrupting them was some kind of huge, cosmic, sign saying that what they were doing was wrong, what they were doing was a huge mistake.

"We have to go." Kris mumbled to Matt before grabbing his arm and tugging me away. It amazed him that she had this much strength for someone so small.

She pulled him into the parking lot, toward the car, she was tugging him and he wasn't sure why, but he had the distinct feeling that she was angry. When they got to the car, she whipped around to glare at him, her face twisted into a mask of fury.

"What is wrong with you!" she asked, and he shied away from her in shock.

"What are you talking about!" he shouted back, and she punched him in the shoulder. He held his arm and stared back at her, incredulous. "What's wrong with you!" Ihe shouted.

"I told you FRIENDS! What don't you understand about that!" she threw her hands up in anger, and Junior couldn't help but notice how cute she was when she was furious.

"I'm sorry!" he said, but her face didn't soften, instead, it hardened.

"I don't know why I find myself liking people like you. You make me so angry, yet I still want to hang out with you. You're a stupid, egotistical, sexist, womanizer, yet here I am, hanging out with you!" she shouted, accentuation her sentences with punches to the shoulder. He glared at her and shouted back.

"Well you're a cold, mean, nasty, bitch!" she looked a little shocked, but he kept talking. "I may be the one showing up at your doorstep, asking to hang out, but you're the one who keeps letting me come back. If you don't want me around, then just tell me! You haven't at any point since I've met you told me you didn't want me around." he shouted, and she looked even angrier if possible.

"Well, I don't want you around!" she screamed. They stared at each other for a while, their eyes locked, measuring the other up.

Suddenly she was launching herself against his body, and Junior's arms were wrapping around her body, and their lips are pressed together. Her arms slip around his neck, and he's lifting her off the ground. He doesn't know how their epic argument led to the greatest make out session of his life, but he wasn't about to question anyone. For some reason, it felt like they had done this before, kiss each other senseless. It felt like they already knew how the other tasted, like they already knew each other's weak spots.

When they pulled apart, they were gasping for air, Kris's eyes were wide, and Junior could only imagine he looked the same. She stared into his eyes and he smiled, the only thing he felt he could do at that moment.

"Wow." She breathed, slipping from his arms, leaving the space she had been pressed against feeling cold and empty.

"Yeah." He whispered back, a hint of a smile on his face. The weird thing was, they didn't go near each other the entire ride back to Raintree, they didn't say anything when they parted ways at her trailer, and they didn't call each other, even though he wanted to more than anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in so long

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been so busy with school and everything, and I still have horrible writers block. School is going to be over soon, and then I'm going on vacation all summer. I'll be able to get to a library every now and then, but there won't be a lot of updates. Also, if you are from the Wildfire board on ABC family, you know that I have been having heavy arguments with a couple of people on there, and I will not stand down from what I am saying. If they're reading this story, then hey there losers. Anywhere, here is the update :)**

_**Kris Furillo**_

When she woke up, Kris knew something was wrong. Her lower stomach was cramping and aching, and her heart was racing. She threw the blanket off her body, waking Junior. She raced to the bathroom and sat down on the toilet, only to see blood everywhere. She bit her bottom lip and felt like screaming. This had happened when she was pregnant with the twins, and it turned out that they were expecting two blessings instead of none, but this was different. She felt empty, like she was actually empty.

Junior appeared in the doorway, his hair messy, and his clothes rumpled. She felt her bottom lip quiver, and she quickly trapped it between her teeth, but he had already seen. He rushed over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Maybe we could go…"

She cut him off, pressing her finger to his lips. She shook her head before letting it hang low. "It's not like how it was last time Junior, there's nothing there. Nothing left. It's too late." She said softly, raising her head so that her eyes met his.

He looked so pained and hopeful, it almost broke her heart to see him so desperate. She just wanted to lie to him, maybe just this once, and tell him that she was just kidding around, and that she was sorry the joke wasn't funny. She wanted to hold him close and tell him that in 7 months, they were going to bring their third baby into the world. But she just couldn't lie to those eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered quietly, putting a hand on his cheek. He stared into her eyes, making her heart feel torn apart at the seams.

"It's not your fault." He choked out. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, breathing in his smell. She heard a faint cry from the other room and she let him go, righting herself before walking toward the twins room. The room she walked into however was not where she meant to go, she had walked into the emptied office, meant to be the new baby's room eventually.

The walls were still stark and white, the carpet a dark inky blue, the shade of the sky when it was late at night. She let herself sit down on the floor Indian style, resting her head in her hands, her body wracked with sobs. She wiped fervently at her eyes, trying to make the tears stop, but they continued to flow, making her vision blurry.

She held in her cry for a minute to hear if Ayden or Ava was still crying, but found that they hadn't cried at all, she was imagining it.

She put her hands over her ears, trying to block it all out, but nothing was working. She felt someone's hand on her back, and she whipped her head around, prepared for a fight, but it was only Junior, his eyes worried and wide. She launched herself into his warmth, taking him in, breathing in everything he was.

"I feel like a horrible mother." She sobbed into his shirt, clutching his arms with a death grip. "I let it die." She buried her face into him and sobbed while his arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her close.

"Don't say that. Don't you dare say that." He whispered soothingly, a melody in the haze of screams.

"What are we going to tell Ava and Ayden?" she whispered fiercely her eyes searching his grief stricken face for some kind of sign.

-

They woke up a few hours later. Her heart still aching with a hurt so unbearable, she would almost rather die. She felt the sting of tears on the backs of her eyes, and she tried to hold them in when the baby monitor emitted a quiet yawn, a sign of life in the grief stricken room.

She stood up, her head swimming, her stomach churning. She shuffled mindlessly into the room, her eyes burning at the colors that once seemed so cheery and bright. She walked up to Ava's crib, seeing her daughter's curly brown locks made her want to break out in sobs, but she didn't. Instead, she took the smiling toddler in her arms and held her close against her body, feeling the reassuring weight of her baby in her arms.

"I love you baby girl." She whispered softly, and Ava giggled, her laugh full of innocence laced with undying love. She held her daughter's wriggling body tightly, unwilling to let go. The distinct smell of baby powder made her feel calmer, more ready to face the day.

"What you doin' mommy?" she heard Ayden's soft, melodic voice behind her and she turned around to face her, her eyes welling with tears at the sight of his face. She picked him up in her free arm, a skill she had perfected over the years, and buried her face into the crook of his neck. He pushed away, his face scrunched in what was supposed to be an angry face.

"That's girly mommy!" he huffed, and crossed his arms over his chest. Kris laughed, but quickly stopped when she noticed that her laugh sounded hollow, unlike her own. She put her kids down and watched them run from the room, probably to Junior. She smiled, and felt her cheeks cracking with the effort, but she kept on doing it anyway, because it was better than thinking about why she was making herself do it.

_**Junior Davis**_

He had to admit it felt like his heart was breaking. Not only because they weren't going to be having a baby, but the way Kris looked whenever he managed to catch her eyes. She looked so empty, so tired, like she thought life was to cruel to really exist. He knew she wouldn't do anything drastic, or at least that was what he kept telling himself.

She cried when she thought he was asleep. Her sobs quiet and hushed as to not wake him. Even when she was hurting inside, she thought of him. He wanted to tell her everything was going to be okay, that one day, it would stop hurting, and they would move on. He wanted to be able to say that the baby was still okay; it just wasn't with them anymore.

What he really wanted though, deep inside, was to kiss her stomach and feel the fluttering of the baby inside of her. He wanted to marvel at the sight of her growing stomach as the days passed by. He wanted her to stop crying, and start living again. He wanted to see his kids, safe and sound, kissing Kris's stomach like they did, and still, even though the baby was gone, they still did.

He wanted to tell them, but the thought of seeing their faces crumble at the news made his throat feel tight, like he couldn't breathe. He watched them playing, watching their mother like she was going to have the baby any second, but she wasn't.

"Mommy! When's the baby commin'?" Ava's voice sounded through his reverie, and he quickly looked over at his wife, who's face was crumbling at the very though of the lost child. He scooped Ava into his arms and made it so that she was facing him. He held her hazel eyes with his own brown ones.

Ava stared at him for a long minute, seemingly frightened that she'd done something wrong. "Ayden, will you come with me and your sister to the other room for a minute?" he said, turning to look at Kris, who was slowly sinking into a seat at the kitchen table.

When they reached the other room, he sat each of his kids on the end of his bed and knelt in front of them, putting one hand on each of their knees. He looked down at the floor for a minute before looking back up at them. Their eyes were wide and wet, a sign that they were scared, and that they were ready to cry at a moments notice.

"You guys didn't do anything wrong." He assured them, and he watched their small shoulders uncoil, and it surprised him that children could even feel stress. "It's just, mommy doesn't want to talk about the new baby right now, it makes her very sad." He tried to say it in a way that would hurt them less, and him as well, but it still felt wrong to talk about it so soon.

"But why daddy?" Ayden spoke gently. His son had always had a sense for when something was wrong, and he must have felt it full force at that moment.

"Because, well, because there isn't going to be a new baby anymore." He said it quickly, like taking off a band-aid. He had always thought that faster hurt more though.

None of them said anything for a long while. T was like they understood the gravity of the situation, and they knew that the shouldn't talk. Suddenly, Ava lifted her head and stared at Junior, her eyes boring into his with such hope, it almost broke his heart to tell himself that he already knew the answer to her question.

"So no baby sister?" she asked, her curls bouncing with her gently stuttered words.

"No baby. I'm sorry." He said, pulling her into him. He reveled in the warmth of his children's bodies for how long he didn't know. It seemed like an eternity before he heard the soft footfalls behind him, the weight of another person next to him on the floor. Kris's arms wrapped around his middle in a death grip. She held their kids with such gentle care though, he wondered how a person could be so fierce, yet so gentle.

"We might have another one some day, but we just aren't going to have one right now." She whispered to them, and he felt their tiny heads bobble in recognition.

-

That night, after they'd put the kids to bed, after they'd kissed and touched and made love, they lay there, gripping each other tightly.

"It just hurts so bad." She whispered, her voice cracking.

"I'm sorry." He whispered absentmindedly, letting his grip go a little looser.

"No, not you. I like when you hold me like this. I mean losing the baby. It feels like something inside of me has died." She whispered, her voice heavy. He strained to come of with words that would accurately describe how he felt about everything, but she had already summed everything in his own head, through her mouth.

"I know." He whispered, kissing the crown of her head gently, making sure to put everything he had into that slight bit of affection. He threw everything he had into the way his fingers touched her later that night, the way he kissed her collar bone when she started to cry, the way he held her when they finished loving each other for the second time that night.

Even though he had tried to give her everything, it still felt like she didn't have enough, and it still felt like he was being selfish for keeping that small bit for himself, to remember what could have been.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry for the horrible long wait you all had to endure. I know, I'm a horrible author. I've just been away all summer, and before that, I had just gotten such horrible writers block, then I lost interest in this story all together. I'm trying to get back into writing, just so i can finish off a couple of old stories. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update this next, hopefully soon. Once again, I'm sorry I'm such a horrible author and made you wait this long for as chapter.**

_**Kris Furillo**_

It pained her inside. She wanted to call him, she really wanted to, but she wouldn't let her hands pick up the cell phone, and when her hands betrayed her and did just that, she refused to let herself dial his number. She bit her lip until she could taste the coppery blood seeping from it. Her fingers shakily dialed the numbers. She pressed the green button, she waited for a minute, then suddenly his voice was in the air, she pressed the phone to her ear, trying to absorb it.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he asked. His voice sounded frustrated. "If you don't say anything, I'm going to hang up." He warned.

"Wait!" she blurted at the last second. There was complete silence from the other end of the phone, but she knew he was still there. "Junior?" she asked cautiously. She heard him breathe a sigh of relief when she spoke his name, and she smiled to herself.

"Hey Kris." He said back, and her head swam, filled with his velvety voice. "I wanted to call you earlier, but I just…"

"Couldn't think of anything to say?" she filled in when he trailed off, and he laughed through the phone.

"Exactly." He said, his voice calm and soft.

"I know exactly what you mean. I have no idea what to say to you." She confessed, a small smile creeping onto her face. She heard him laugh at her confession, and she couldn't help but join him, it was so infectious.

"Do you want to go out?" Junior blurted when they stopped laughing, and her breath caught in her throat. Her heart fluttered at his words, and she didn't realize that she had desperately wanted him to say them.

"Yes." She breathed into the phone and she heard Junior sigh in relief. "I'll be ready in like, an hour?" she suggested.

"Perfect." He said. "I'll see you then…" he trailed off. He sounded as though he were desperate to say something else to her, but he refrained. "Bye." He added and hung up, not waiting for her to say it.

She quickly leapt off the bed, wasting no time. She jumped in the shower and let the hot water uncoil her muscles. She washed her hair with her favorite strawberry shampoo before jumping out of the stream of water and drying off. She threw on a small, mid-thigh, strapless polka dotted dress, and threw her hair up into a ponytail after drying it. She threw on a pair of strappy white heels to complete the look before she made her way out of the trailer.

The sun warmed her face as soon as she was out of the cool, air conditioned confines of her trailer. She scoffed at the word. A couple of months ago, she never would have thought that she would be living in Freemont California, on a horse farm, in a trailer. In fact, she probably would have laughed at the absurdity of the thought before sipping delicately on the 300 dollar a bottle champagne and linking her arm through Nate's.

She was startled out of her thoughts when a rough hand rested itself on her shoulder. She looked up quickly only to see Matt standing there, an unfathomable expression on his face as he examined her attire.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, and she couldn't help but notice the hard edge to his voice.

"Yeah, Junior and I are going out somewhere. It was last minute. I'm sure you could come if you want…" she trailed off, worried, but he shook his head.

"Nah, I got a ton of stuff left to do." He said it like he didn't care, but the torn expression on his face told her otherwise. He wanted nothing more than to drop whatever it was he was doing and hang out with her. It was like he was trying to push himself between Junior and her. She felt flattered, yet angry. What claim did he think he had to her? He was going out with Dani, and if that wasn't bad enough, Junior was like his brother, he shouldn't be trying to interfere.

"Well that's too bad." She said, more harshly than she intended. Matt looked shocked at first, his face was focused, like he was trying to registered her tone of voice, with the angry expression she wore on her face. "Maybe if you get done before I'm back, you can hang out." She added acidly, frowning at him. He stumbled back a little at the tone of her voice.

His face was pleading, his eyes sad and wistful. He was begging her not to go with his eyes, but there was something she just couldn't resist when it came to Junior. There was some magnetic pull making her go to him. She watched as Matt departed, his shoulders hunched his eyes on the ground. She almost sighed in relief when Junior pulled up in his silver Porsche.

She ran as quickly as she could around to the passenger's side of the car, sliding in next to him. Junior turned to her, a crooked smile gracing his handsome features. The big purple bruise that Nate gave him the other night was still vibrant and angry looking. She reached out a finger and stroked it gently, if it hurt him, he didn't say anything. He smiled at her and she smiled back, she couldn't help it.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they pulled out of the driveway, and Junior turned to look at her quickly.

"Over the rainbow." He joked, and she just gave him an exasperated smile before turning her eyes to the window.

_**Junior Davis**_

I couldn't have been happier when she called me. I almost jumped up and down on the living room couch in a rendition of Tom Cruise on Oprah. It was even better when she agreed to go out with him. And she didn't say anything about it being a friend's only thing. In fact, she sounded relieved when she said she wanted to.

Was she really worried about how he felt about her? Was there even a question about it now? Didn't she realize that he was totally infatuated with her, that he was, dare he say it, in love with her? He glanced over at her. A clump of her long raven hair had slipped from the pony tail. He reached over and gently pulled it back into place. She smiled sheepishly at him, a blush coloring her cheeks.

"So are you going to tell me where you're taking me or not?" she asked suddenly, her brown eyes boring into his.

"No." He answered simply, throwing her a smug smirk. His stomach fluttered nervously as her hand ruffled his hair before resting palm up in the arm rest between them. It was an obvious invitation, he accepted quickly, slipping his hand into hers. He looked over to her in time to see her gnaw on her bottom lip. When her lip escaped the grinding of her teeth, he notices a small cut on it.

Absently, he took his hand from hers and ran his fingers over her lips, feeling the small cut under his fingers.

"What's that from." He asked, taking her hand back in his.

"I was nervous about calling you." She said flippantly, trying to ignore the subject. She was a terrible liar.

"Tell me." He urged, his voice low, soothing.

She looked over at him, worry reflecting in her eyes. "The truth is, was I was trying _not_ to call you." He felt an ache in his chest where his heart was.

"And why is this?" he asked, his eyes flicking between her and the road.

"You're like no one I've ever met. When I first met you, you were the cocky and over confident and snobby and obnoxious guy that everyone seemed to love." She ticked them off on her fingers before glancing at him apologetically. He smiled reassuringly and she continued. "Then at the bar, you were the perfect guy, so nice, so sincere, it was bewildering. You stunned me." She closed her eyes, and he could only imagine what she was thinking.

"Then you came to my trailer, and you were one of the best friends a girl could ask for. You went shopping with me and watched me try on the entire mall, and you didn't complain once, you carried my bags, and didn't whine." She smiled warmly at him. "Then you were the asshole in the parking lot while we were calling each other names, then you were the guy I wanted more than anything else in the world when I was kissing you." She smiled at the memory before looking at him, her eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.

"The you were the guy who took what he wanted and didn't say anything." There was pain in her voice, and Junior instantly felt guilty knowing he was the one that put it there.

"It's not that I didn't want to talk to you." He confessed, his voice pained. He wanted her to understand. "I really did. I was just…" he paused, unsure of what he should say.

"You were what?" she asked, her eyes boring into his.

"I was scared." He confessed, and she smiled at him, accepting his answer.

"Why would you be scared?" she asked, genuine curiosity coloring her voice. He couldn't help but smile weakly.

"I was scared of messing this up." He said gently before kissing the back of her hand. It felt good to do that, put his lips on her. She closed her eyes and bit her lip again as he did so, and he prayed that she enjoyed the feeling of it as much as he did.

Her eyes snapped open again when he stopped suddenly, on a dirt road in the middle of no where. She looked around curiously. She looked him up and down, checking to make sure he was all there, that he hadn't left anything important behind, like his brain. He smiled softly at her before getting out and grabbing a blanket out of the trunk. The sun had set by now, the sky was a deep, inky blue color. He laid the blanket out and escorted her from the car to where he had laid it.

He lay down on the blanket with her, staring up at the stars. They didn't say anything, they didn't need to. He tore his eyes away from the sky to look at her. She seemed to be mesmerized by the sheer amount of stars there really were. Maybe, wherever she was before she came here, they didn't have stars, he thought to himself. His heart swelled when he realized he had given her the stars.

Her face was full of wonder, her lips parted gently, astounded by the small white dots littering the blue sky. He memorized her face, watching her face as it shifted from surprise, to wonder, to utter joy.

"It's beautiful." She finally said after a long moment. She turned to him and met his eyes.

"Yes." He agreed, leaning slightly slower to her, so that their faces were only an inch apart. She stared into his eyes. Lust and need seemed to be making them darker. He stared into their unfathomable depths, wondering what was going on in her head. He tangled a hand in her hair, and her breathing sped up, caressing his face with its warmth. "You are." He said softly before leaning in so his lips connected with hers. Her lips moved hungrily against his, just as eager as he was for this. He kissed her urgently, lovingly, trying to convey all his emotions for her in just one kiss. He knew it was impossible, but he had to try.

When they pulled apart, she looked at his eyes, her brown eyes smoldering. "I love you." He whispered gently, and he heard her sharp intake of breath. He cringed, waiting for the inevitable rejection, but instead, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I love you too."


End file.
